1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of virtualization in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the concept of virtualization in information processing systems allows multiple instances of one or more operating systems (each, an “OS”) to run on a single information processing system, even though each OS is designed to have complete, direct control over the system and its resources. Virtualization is typically implemented by using software (e.g., a virtual machine monitor, or a “VMM”) to present to each OS a “virtual machine” (“VM”) having virtual resources, including one or more virtual processors, that the OS may completely and directly control, while the VMM maintains a system environment for implementing virtualization policies such as sharing and/or allocating the physical resources among the VMs (the “virtualization environment”). Each OS, and any other software, that runs on a VM may be referred to as a “guest” or as “guest” software.
A physical processor in an information processing system may support virtualization, for example, by supporting an instruction to enter a virtualization environment to run a guest on a virtual processor (i.e., a physical processor under constraints imposed by a VMM) in a VM. In the virtualization environment, certain events, operations, and situations, such as external interrupts or attempts to access privileged registers or resources, may be intercepted, i.e., cause the processor to exit the virtualization environment so that a VMM may operate, for example, to implement virtualization policies.
A physical resource in the system, such as an input/output device controller, may be assigned or allocated to a VM on a dedicated basis. Alternatively, a physical resource may be shared by multiple VMs, by intercepting all transactions involving the resource so that the VMM may perform, redirect, or restrict each transaction. A third approach may be to design the physical resource to provide the capability for it to be used as multiple virtual resources.